thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stand Up and Fight
Stand Up and Fight is the third episode of season 2 of Dead or Alive. Plot It starts off with Tara having a nightmare of Jake as a rotter and he bites her. She screams. Tara is awakened by Jake and he comforts her. In the morning, Keisha tells Jenny that they're running low on food and thinks she could go back out to get supplies. Jenny is against the idea but Keisha says that she will take a group. Eva, Vivian, Claire and Dana volunteer. Eva asks Tara if she is okay but Tara doesn't respond. Eva tells Lana to talk to Jake to see if he can speak with Tara. Lana walks over to Jake and asks “How's Tara?” He tells her she is getting worse. Lana says “You need to speak with her. She is getting worse. We can't have her lead the group like this. I understand you love her. She needs you. Even if she doesn't talk about it. You have to be there.” Keisha’s group search around a grocery store but someone opens a door, which a dozen of rotters stumble inside the grocery store. The five women fight off the rotters. Keisha stabs one of them in their heads. Vivian bashes the zombies head against a wall. Claire kicks a rotter down to the floor and stabs it in its head. Eva shoots the rotters in their heads with the women joining her. Eva sees someone pass by and she runs after them. Vivian tries to stop her but as soon as she turned the corner, Eva is gone. Vivian says to the women “We're in trouble. Eva is missing. We need to find her.” Eva wakes up and sees a group of women. The three women tell her their names Taylor, Kristin and Mattie. They ask her to help them escape. Four men come downstairs and give them food. “Eat up. We got a long day. I see you all met the new girl.” Eva says “Go to hell.” The man says “We’re already here..” Tara lays on a bed and she hears a familiar voice call her name. Two voices. Lisa and Zane stand before her and she grabs her knife. They run at her and she screams. She swings her knife and slashes Jake's arm. She apologizes and he hugs her. Back at the grocery store, Eva is trying to find a way out and finds a window. She tells the women that they will go first but they worry about Eva. Eva says she can take these guys out. Mattie is the first one out the window and after is Taylor. Mattie and Taylor run but Taylor is shot in her head. Mattie continues to run while the men miss every shot. Eva takes out her knife from her boot and gets ready for the men. The men unlock the gates and one of them is stabbed in his neck. Eva then whips around and stabs one of them in his throat. The other man is slashed in his throat and the leader claps. “Well, well, well you did an excellent job at killing Jimmy, Patrick and Dave there. Don't worry I got you both all to myself.” A gunshot goes off and the man falls to the floor. The shooter is revealed to be Mattie, alongside her is Dana, Keisha, Vivian and Claire. The man says “I knew you had it in you, kid.” He starts to chuckle but Mattie shoots him in the head. As they are driving, Mattie says to Eva that his name was Randy. He sexually assaulted us. He got what he deserved.” Eva pulls her in for a hug. Back at the community, Tara is packing her clothes. She closes the bag. Swings it over her shoulder and escapes out the window. Starring *Holland Roden as Tara Samuels *Callan McAuliffe as Jake Alexander *Christian Serratos as Eva Lopez *Thomas McDonell as Ronnie Peters *Meagan Tandy as Vivian Baxter *Lucien Laviscount as Nick Payne* *Daniel Sharman as Ross McIntyre* *Charlie Carver as Kal Wright* *Sara Paxton as Lana Richards *Dichen Lachman as Maiara Lucero* *Zach McGowan as Noah* Also Starring *Emma Bell as Dana Bleu *Max Thieriot as Axel Keller** *Scout Taylor-Compton as Wren Langdon** *Emma Roberts as Ellie Richards *Brianne Tju as Claire *Adina Porter as Jenny Carter *Keke Palmer as Keisha Carter Co-Stars *Cassidy McClincy as Mattie *Angus Scrimm as Randy *Elyse Nicole DuFour as Taylor *Emily Kinney as Kristina *Noel Fisher as Jimmy *Austin Amelio as Dave *Chris Coy as Partick Deaths Trivia